Las 5 reglas que un merodeador debe cumplir
by Crisalyda
Summary: Hay ciertas reglas que un merodeador debe cumplir, pero James Potter parece dispuesto a romperlas con tal de conquistar a Lily Evans.


**Las 5 reglas que un merodeador debe cumplir**

_Regla nº 1: Si una chica pasa de ti, pasa tú de ella_

- ¡Eh, Evans!

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter?

- ¿Por qué no me invitas a la fiesta de Slughorn de fin de año?

- Antes prefiero llevar al Calamar Gigante de acompañante.

- ¿Todavía con esas? ¿Cuándo vas ha admitir que estás loca por mí?

- Cuando tú pases un día entero sin fanfarronear.

- ¿Por qué te resistes tanto, Evans? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Y Lily, aquella joven de pelo rojo, y chispeantes ojos verdes, de sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta la más oscura habitación, soltó un bufido y dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo desdén, contestó:

- De contagiarme de tus aires de superioridad.

Y sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí, con la cabeza bien alta.

_Regla nº 2: Está prohibido pisar una biblioteca (a excepción de Lunático)_

Un joven de rebelde pelo negro y ojos marrones cruzó a todo correr el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes. Sabía que Lily estaría en la biblioteca en esos momentos, y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir insistiéndole con lo de la fiesta.

Tal y como imaginaba, Lily Evans estaba sentada en la tercera mesa más alejada de la puerta, con el rostro oculto por el libro de Transformaciones.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, James cruzó la biblioteca dando grandes zapatazos e ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de malas pulgas que le dirigió la señora Pince, hasta llegar a su objetivo y sentarse a su lado.

Al principio Lily pareció intentar no prestar atención a la mirada de él fija en ella, pero al cabo de un rato, se rindió y volviéndose hacia él le espetó en voz baja:

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora?

- ¿Sigues sin tener acompañante? –preguntó James a su vez, sin molestarse en bajar la voz y ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por parte de la bibliotecaria.

- No te pienso invitar –declaró ella con altivez.

- ¿Por qué no, Evans? ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho yo para que me trates así? –a pesar de que intentaba que sonara como una pregunta casual, su tono era serio y se podía adivinar cierta amargura en sus palabras.

- Comportarte como un imbécil todo el tiempo –estalló-, no parar de acosarme o meterte con los demás. No es que me lo hagas a mí, es que se lo haces a todo el mundo. Eres un engreído que se cree superior a los demás, que va lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro para demostrar lo mucho que sabe. No te soporto, James Potter.

E intentando contener su rabia, se levantó y salió de la biblioteca haciendo más ruido del que pretendía.

_Regla nº 3: No está permitido cambiar por ninguna chica, por muy buena que esté_

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en las dos semanas de curso que quedaban. La tensión que se palpaba entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y sus respectivos amigos no tardaron en percatarse.

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado, Cornamenta? –solía decir Sirius cada vez que Lily pasaba por su lado sin que James hiciera ningún comentario tipo: _"Evans, cada día estás más guapa" _o _"¡Deja de resistirte y sal conmigo!"_.

Pero James sólo apretaba los labios y permanecía en silencio.

Las amigas de Lily también se dieron cuenta.

- Potter lleva más de una semana sin pedirte salir –dejó caer Margaret en una ocasión mientras practicaban el hechizo desvanecedor en clase de Encantamientos.

- En realidad, sin dirigirte la palabra –intervino Claire, intentando inútilmente que su ratón desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

- ¿A qué se debe? –quiso saber Margaret.

Lily hizo un gran esfuerzo por no chillarles que no pasaba absolutamente nada y que se metieran en sus propios asuntos.

- Supongo que se ha cansado de que le diga que no y ha decidido dejarme tranquila de una vez –respondió con indiferencia, para decir a continuación-: _¡Evanesco! _–y que de su ratón no quedara ni un mísero pelo.

- ¡Muy bien, señorita Evans! –la felicitó el profesor Flitwick.

- Es una pena –murmuró entonces Claire-, hacíais tan buena pareja… ¿Crees que ahora podría fijarse en mí?

Margaret le pegó una colleja mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo que sonó como: _"Sigue soñando"_, y Lily apretaba los dientes, sorprendida por lo que le había molestado el comentario de su amiga.

El curso acabó sin que Lily y James hubieran intercambiado más de tres palabras. Ese verano, la joven pelirroja no recibió ninguna carta por parte del merodeador, como solía ocurrir en los anteriores, y que ella nunca contestaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que debería sentirse bien porque por fin la hubiera dejado en paz, no podía evitar notar un vacío en el estómago al asomarse todas las mañanas por la ventana y no divisar la lechuza gris de James.

_Regla nº 4: El quidditch es lo más importante después de los amigos._

- ¡Concéntrate, Canuto! –gritó James a pleno pulmón cuando a Sirius se le escapó la Bludger que se metió en uno de los aros-. ¡Si sigues así perderemos en el próximo partido contra Slytherin!

Sirius gruñó por lo bajo, exactamente igual que un perro, pero se abstuvo a hacer ningún comentario, sabía que no serviría de nada, James estaba obsesionado con ganar la Copa, ese año más que ninguno.

Además, el hecho de que Evans y él siguieran sin dirigirse la palabra incrementaba su mal humor y lo volvía mucho más gruñón. También se había percatado de que ese curso estaba mucho más serio y pensativo.

En resumen, que estaba completamente _anti-merodeador_.

Y la melena pelirroja que se acercaba al campo de quidditch tampoco presagiaba nada bueno.

Sobre todo cuando alzó los brazos y los agitó para que se percataran de su presencia, en especial cuando llamó a James para que bajara, indudablemente cuando este bajó e intercambió unas palabras –bastante tensas- con ella y a continuación gritó: _"Por hoy se suspende el entrenamiento"_, haciendo a todos los de su equipo refunfuñar indignados. Innegablemente cuando el joven buscador siguió a Lily al interior del castillo. Claramente cuando Frey dijo, con su tono realista:

- Potter debe de estar muy colado por Evans para haber suspendido un entrenamiento.

Y entonces, Sirius supo sin lugar a dudas, que James había roto e _iba _a romper todos sus principios por esa chica.

_Regla nº 5: Un merodeador nunca duda._

- Entonces, ¿te parece si ponemos el trozo que describe como ejecutar correctamente el encantamiento _Patronus_?

James se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Lily lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole desviar la vista rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente. No se había enterado de que lo que había preguntado, demasiado ocupado como estaba en contemplarla.

- Haz lo que quieras –murmuró por lo bajo, recostándose en el sillón en el que se encontraba.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero asintió y empezó a escribir en el pergamino.

Había interrumpido el "sagrado" entrenamiento para recordarle a Potter que tenían que hacer el trabajo que Flitwick les había mandado y que había que entregar mañana. Hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo, nadie se podía imaginar la vergüenza que había pasado, pero se negaba a que le pusieran un suspenso por simple timidez, incomodidad… o lo que quiera que fuera que le provocaba el tener que hablar con James.

Ella era chica práctica, trabajadora y decidida, y no pensaba dejar de serlo, ni siquiera por aquellos ojos marrones que la observaban con intensidad, como queriéndola absorber con una simple mirada.

_Mierda._

Ya estaba temblando otra vez. Ese era el efecto que le provocaba el joven buscador últimamente; un cruce de miradas por los pasillos, un ligero roce completamente inocente, hasta verlo bajar las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos por las mañanas, con el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre –lo cual ya era decir-, y todavía algo adormilado, hacía que el estómago le diera una voltereta de trescientos sesenta grados, que se le secara a boca y que le temblaran las piernas.

Lily odiaba ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que sentía cuando sus ojos se encontraban por casualidad con los suyos, esa electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando alguna parte de su cuerpo rozaba la de él, aunque fuera apenas un instante, esa sensación de que tenía mariposas en el estómago cuando él entraba en una habitación dónde ella estuviese.

Lo odiaba.

Porque no lo controlaba, escapaba de su manejo y de su entendimiento. A ella siempre le había gustado que todo estuviera en su sitio, tenerlo todo bajo control, y _eso _–lo que quiera que fuera- no lo estaba.

Tal vez por eso nunca le había gustado James Potter, tal vez por eso le gustaba ahora.

Él era caos, desorden y desconcierto. No te podías atener a nada referente a él. Ella era seguridad, firmeza y orden. Con ella todo estaba claro.

Y seguía mirándola.

Lily cada vez estaba más incómoda, y buscó desesperadamente una excusa para poder salir de allí y escapar de la penetrante mirada del merodeador. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para ingeniar una manera de huir.

"_Tranquilízate, Lily" _se regañó en su fuero interno. _"Eres tú la que has querido hacer el trabajo, así que ahora no te eches atrás. Eres una Gryffindor"._

- ¿Me puedes pasar el libro que tienes a tu derecha, Potter? –inquirió entonces la muchacha pelirroja, intentando que su voz sonase neutra.

James pestañeó un par de veces como saliendo de un trance, y -¡por fin!- apartó la vista de ella y la clavó en el libro que, efectivamente, estaba a su derecha.

Lily, que seguía escribiendo, lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Lily volvió los ojos al pergamino, molesta consigo misma.

- Aquí tienes.

Hubiera querido decir que su voz la sobresaltó, pero lo cierto es que se había dado perfecta cuenta de que James se había acercado a ella, mucho, demasiado como para que se sintiera cómoda y su corazón no se disparara a un ritmo frenético, y le tendía el libro.

Lily levantó la vista del pergamino para clavarla en él, mientras estiraba el brazo para coger el libro y entreabría la boca para soltar un: _"Gracias"._ Pero se quedó congelada en el sitio al percatarse de que James estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado, _muy _cerca. Tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban, y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban en el aire.

La joven pelirroja inspiró profundamente, intentando calmar su corazón desbocado, pero eso sólo sirvió para que el olor del animago –una mezcla entre hierba y espuma de afeitar- se colara por sus fosas nasales y la aturdiera aún más.

Los ojos de James estaban oscurecidos y tenían un brillo que Lily no supo identificar, tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo las manos sudorosas y el cuerpo tembloroso.

James se acercó un poco más ella, y Lily supo que iba a besarla. Y una parte de ella lo deseaba tanto… Para que engañarse, toda ella lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, cuando sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de distancia, James se apartó unos centímetros con un suspiro de resignación.

Lily lo miró desconcertada, ¿qué hacía? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no la besaba? ¿No veía que era lo que más quería en aquellos instantes?

Al parecer no. Y Lily empezó a desesperarse. ¿Estaba ciego? ¿O es qué ya no sentía nada por ella? ¿Si no sentía nada por ella porque se había acercado? ¿O es que si lo sentía pero no se atrevía a besarla?

Tantos interrogantes le dieron dolor de cabeza, y miró con un brillo de ira contenida a James, que tenía los ojos cerrados y expresión crispada. Lily se preguntó por qué y lo añadió a su lista de incógnitas.

Pero cuando el merodeador abrió los ojos, a Lily se le disiparon casi todas las dudas. Su mirada no era la de alguien al que no le interesas; sus ojos estaban llenos de anhelo reprimido, de pasión comprimida. Y eso fue todo lo que Lily necesito para actuar.

Le agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, y sin mediar palabra, tiró de él hacia ella, haciendo que sus labios se unieran.

El primer contacto de sus bocas envió descargas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. A pesar de haber sido ella la que inició el beso, fue James quien lo continúo, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello pelirrojo para acercarla más a él y atrapando el labio de Lily con los dientes, haciéndola soltar un vergonzoso gemido. Para después introducir su lengua en su boca y acariciar la suya con movimientos sutiles. Lily no tardó en reaccionar, agarrándole con tanta fuerza las solapas de la camisa que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos, y respondiendo a su beso con intensidad.

Se besaron largo rato, sólo conscientes de ellos dos, sin importarles que estuvieran en mitad de la Sala Común abarrotada de gente y que el silencio que se había formado debía ser, seguramente, porque Lily Evans había besado a James Potter, al que llevaba dando calabazas muchos años, y que este año parecía haberse resignado a seguir pidiéndole salir.

Pero en es momento a Lily no le importaba, sólo podía sentir el transcurrir de la sangre por sus venas, el rápido latido de su corazón y el de James, que parecían sincronizados, y esos labios cálidos presionaban los suyos y esa lengua húmeda que jugaba con su boca.

Y sólo cuando se separaron, en un momento eterno en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos sin pestañear, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, los dos con las mejillas rojas, los labios húmedos y los ojos brillantes, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Había unas cincuenta personas contemplándolos, todos con la boca abierta, algunos –en especial algunas- con cara de haberse comido algo que les había sentado mal, y otros, los menos, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

- Con que un trabajo, ¿eh? –exclamó repentinamente Sirius, rompiendo el silencio. El equipo de quidditch al completo había entrado hacía un momento despotricando contra su capitán y se los había encontrado en esa guisa-. Se han visto excusas mejores, Evans.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero Lucy, una estudiante de unos catorce años con unos brillantes ojos azules se le adelantó:

- ¿Entonces sois novios? –casi chilló con una vocecilla extrañamente infantil-. ¡Pero tú llevas el mismo tiempo del que yo llevo aquí diciéndole que no! ¡Decías que no lo soportabas!

Parecía terriblemente ofendida de que al parecer Lily hubiera cambiado de idea.

- Hombre, lleva diciéndole que no mucho tiempo –intervino Margaret-, pero desde que Potter dejó de pedirle salir y no le dirige la palabra está algo deprimida. En el fondo le gusta, aunque no se atreva a admitirlo.

Lily iba a soltarle a su "querida" amiga que dejara de hablar de sus sentimientos como si los supiera, pero nuevamente se le adelantaron:

- Bueno, Green, no se atreve a decirlo _verbalmente _–repuso Sirius-, pero yo creo que _bocalmente _lo hace bastante bien.

La Premio Anual se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, y abrió la boca para gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Black, sin embargo a la gente parecía dispuesta no dejarla hablar.

- ¿Bocalmente? ¿Esa palabra existe?

- Qué más da, se me ha entendido, ¿no? Joder, que manía con decirlo todo perfecto, Green.

- No sé tú, Black, pero yo prefirió hablar de forma adecuada que hacerlo como trol sin cerebro.

- Mira, guapita…

- Esperad –los detuvo Claire-, no estamos hablando de eso. Estamos hablando de que Lily y Potter se han besado. Este hecho es mucho más importante que vuestras estúpidas disputas.

- Claire tiene razón –sonrió con aire emocionado una de sexto-, ¡esto es un suceso importantísimo! Evans y Potter se-han-be-sa-do. BE-SA-DO. Delante de todo el mundo.

- Es verdad…

- ¡Merlín! ¡Parece imposible!

- ¡Qué fuerte!

- Pero, ¿seguro que no es una ilusión?

- Yo creo que…

- ¡YA BASTA!

Todos enmudecieron ante el potente grito de la prefecta, que se había puesto en pie, temblando de ira y con la cara completamente roja, fulminándolos con sus ojos verdes, que en ese instante parecían arder.

- ¿NADIE OS HA ENSEÑADO A RESPETAR LA VIDA PRIVADA DE LOS DEMÁS? ¡CADA UNO A SU CUARTO A DORMIR! ¡YA!

- Pero… -intentó oponerse algún imprudente.

- ¡HE DICHO YA!

Y por muy Gryffindors que fueran los ocupantes de esa sala, no pudieron evitar que el instinto de supervivencia los mandara a correr escaleras arriba, dejando en el piso de abajo a la aterradora Lily, al divertido James, al siempre seguro de sí mismo Sirius, al asustado Peter, al calmado aunque algo inseguro Remus, a la dudosa Claire y a la decidida Margaret.

- ¿Lily? –se atrevió a decir esta última.

La nombrada se volvió hacia ella, todavía muy roja, y en un principio Margaret creyó que descargaría su furia sobre ella, pero en el último instante, Lily cerró los ojos, consiguió tranquilizarse y habló con una voz engañosamente calmada:

- Iros vosotros también a la cama. Ya.

Los cinco dudaron unos segundos, pero acabaron rindiéndose. El primero en marcharse fue Remus, seguido de Peter. Claire se fue al poco, a la que más tarde imitó Margaret. Tan sólo quedó Sirius, que miró a Lily midiendo su enfado, luego miró a James, que le guiñó un ojo, no tan contrariado como la pelirroja de que todo el mundo se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado, y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara.

Finalmente el merodeador subió las escaleras, dejando a James y Lily solos.

- Eh –murmuró entonces el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa-, tranquila.

Lily lo miró, y se sintió entonces completamente serena y feliz. Olvidó por completo su enfadó cuando él se le acercó con los ojos brillando con picardía y la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él para pegar los labios a su oreja.

- ¿Continuamos con lo que esos metomentodos han interrumpido? –Lily se estremeció con cada palabra que enviaba lenguas de su cálido aliento por su cuello. Eso le sirvió a James como una afirmación.

Bajó por su cuello, depositando breves y cortos besos por toda su extensión. Lily se agarró a sus hombros ahogando un gemido, y cuando los labios de James cubrieron los suyos, fue como si su mente dejara de funcionar.

Ninguno de los dos se percató del papel que se le había caído a James del bolsillo, doblado descuidadamente, que rezaba:

**Las 5 reglas que un merodeador debe cumplir**

De todas formas, ya no importaba.

* * *

_Y... tatatachán! Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me encanta esta pareja, y después del George-Hermione me apetecía escribir sobre el James-Lily (por cierto, una duda, ¿cómo sería el nombre de esta pareja? Ya sabéis, algo así como el Dramione. ¿Jaly? xD). Creo que me ha quedado algo mejor (¡voy mejorando! :)), pero aquí las que decidís sois vosotras (o vosotros, si es que hay chicos por ahí xD), así que, ¿un Review por caridad?_

_Pronto viene el veranito, ¡qué os lo paséis bien!_

_Arigató!_

_Cris_


End file.
